


Scattered Petals

by lavenderquartz



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderquartz/pseuds/lavenderquartz
Summary: A sasusaku one-shot
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	Scattered Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One of my support systems who just turned 21 on July 27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=One+of+my+support+systems+who+just+turned+21+on+July+27), [2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020/gifts).



"Sakura..."

"No, not now. Give me some space, will you?"

"Well...Take your times."

No response from Sakura. Half of him still urged him to sit right next to her and asked her right away. But, he chose to take steps away from her. He stood at the corner of the room afterwards. He fixed his gaze on her, trying to read what exactly in her mind was. 

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting on their bed and leaning her back against the wall. She avoided Sasuke's eyes, pretended that he wasn't there. She looked down at her trembling hands blankly, didn't even mind the sun gleaming on her face brightly.

Silence remained between them. No one started to make a move towards each other. Sakura just closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Still, Sasuke was in his position without moving an inch. He observed his wife from distances. 

"You have missions for a week, right? Why are you here?"

"They've been settled and I came here to see you."

"You'd better go home to take a rest or you can accompany Sarada practicing her kunai. She must be waiting for you to come home."

"I stay here."

"Why?"

Sakura didn't get any replies from her husband. She noticed that the sunlight suddenly started to fade. She didn't feel the burn of the sunlight on her face. She gazed up and found him stood right in front of her. He got between the window and her so that his shadow fell upon her.

"Haven't I told you..."

"I know."

Sakura lowered her head. She bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back her tears. Then, she grumbled, "It's nothing compared to your job out there."

Sasuke kneeled down. He tucked Sakura's hair behind her ear. She didn't avoid his touch. For a split second she stole a glance at his cloak. It seemed unusual. She knew how meticulous her husband was that even small thing mattered.

"Your cloak. You buttoned it wrong."

"I managed to come here without being troubled by that."

"Since when you become this reckless?"

He didn't answer. He pulled his black handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off sweat on her forehead carefully. Sakura bit her lip harder. She felt the lump in her throat.

As Sasuke put his handkerchief back to his pocket, he said, "The answer is just the same as the reason why you still care about my coat when you already have so many thoughts in your head."

Sakura gained enough courages to stare directly at Sasuke's face, at his eyes. Her eyes misted over with tears. "What should I do? I've prepared...I've..." her voice cracked that she wasn't able to continue her words.

His brows pulled together while he was looking at his wife. He reached out his hand to hold her trembling hands.

"Sakura."

"She lost her only child. She lost, perhaps, her only hope. I failed."

"You did enough."

Sakura shook her head. She declined, "No, I didn't do enough. The child should be saved. Why....Why?"

She released Sasuke's hold and covered her face with her hands.

"I can't stop thinking like how if I were the one who lost Sarada."

"No, Sakura. Don't say that."

"It must be unbearable for her. I can't..."

Sasuke quickly leant forward and placed his hand around her body. Then, he told her in lower tone as he rested her head over his broad shoulder, "It's not your fault. Neither anyone else."

Sakura removed her hands from her face and dropped them into her lap. With tears rolled down her cheek, she gasped for breath. Her lips quivered as she attempted to open her mouth. But, no words came out. Instead, she bent her head and buried her face in his shoulder.

Shortly, Sasuke sensed a presence around him. He turned his head to the right side, to the opened door. Right there was Shizune standing behind the door slab. His eyes went wide in shock. He jerked a little, afraid that would bother his wife.

Shizune looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura. She slightly smiled at them and then mouthed while she was pushing the door closed, "No worries."

Sasuke awkwardly nodded to Shizune as a response. He breathed a sigh of relief right after the door was completely shutted. He got his focus back on Sakura.

The first moment she told him she was going to lead an operation which took place today lingered in his mind. He could tell that she eagered to give all of her to make it. But, he noticed the fear and doubt drawn on her eyes. He indeed had faith in his wife because he knew how skilfull and reliable she was. She got a pretty good track record in her career. Moreover, she was well recognized and respected as one of the best medical-nins in the five great nations.

The thing worried Sasuke--the most-- was how it would turn out. Sakura had to shoulder the responsibility that was heavier than the prior ones. If the operation was succeed, it would be a happiness at its fullest. If it went wrong, it would probably drive her into the deep guilty and sadness. No one knew what the future held, so did he. But, one thing for certain, he knew he must be stay by her side at that time, no matter what.

And here he was now with Sakura enveloped in his hug. She had been weeping and snotting all over his shoulder. He moved his hand and patted her head. Seeing her devastation flooded pain through him. His mind began to wander in the silent. He was sure it wasn't the first time Sakura fell into despair. 

It hit him hard that he wasn't around when Sakura needed him the most.

Sakura broke into his train of thoughts as she grabbed his shoulders. She pulled herself away from his hug. He didn't try to hold that he released his arm. He cleared his throat and hesitantly asked her, "Feel better?"

She took a look at her husband. She was barely able to see since her hairs screened her eyes. Moreover, her vision became blurry after crying a lot. She wiped off her tears and tucked her hairs.

" Hm." replied Sakura, her voice was hoarse. She forced a smile but it didn't last even for seconds.

"I know..." Sasuke paused for seconds before he continued his speaking, "But, one thing for sure is that we can't do everything."

"But..." 

He cutted in, "Death is something out of our hands, it's inevitable."

Again, Sakura bowed her head slightly. She was lost in her contemplation for a moment. The series of events in the operation room ran over her mind. They tried to drag her into grief again and again. Meanwhile, those words of Sasuke simultaneously kept her from being dragged. She was torn between them.

Sasuke tilted his head. He was worried that Sakura might cry again. But, she didn't. He afterward looked around the room. There was a pitcher surrounded by glasses on a table. He got up from kneeling position and walked to the table.

He opened the lid and lifted the pitcher. He examined carefully the liquid inside it. Sasuke would be Sasuke, even at the peace era he couldn't let his guard off. This wasn't definitely the area of his expertise. But, he seemed pretty confident with his judgement based on basics that Sakura had taught him.

Little did Sasuke know that Sakura noticed his movement there. She weakly smiled and said, "Go ahead, that's safe. Shizune brought it before you came here."

He glanced over his shoulder, "Uhm, well..."

Then, Sasuke poured the liquid into one of glasses there. He placed the pitcher on the table and came back to Sakura with filled glass in his hand. 

"Here, clear your head, Sakura." He handed over the glass of water to Sakura.

Sakura blinked her eyes and awkwardly took the glass. She said, "Oh, I...uhm, thanks."

Sasuke just stood there, right in front of Sakura. 

"I never thought you'd return to village today, what a timing."

"Do you really think that is merely a coincidence?"

She answered right away after having few sips of water, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just...Forget it."

The tension between them rose instantly. Sakura tightened her holds on the glass. Silence lingered for seconds. Then, she got up and walked past Sasuke to the table. She put the glass there. 

Sakura looked over her shoulder and uttered, "Thank you, Sasuke. Really, thank you. It's way better to have you by my side at this moment."

"Glad made it here in time."

Sakura frowned a little. The sentence of her husband somehow echoed in her mind. Something lied behind it and demanded her to look at closely. She was just about to opened her mouth when Sasuke continued his words.

"But, don't you ever say that you didn't do enough. Did you forget how often I moved you from your desk to our bed? You used to spend your times surrounded by piles of those damned thick books. You scanned them one by one like there's no next time."

She wheeled around. Again, she frowned. Her eyes moved side to side before finally fell on Sasuke. A word came out of her mouth, "Wait..."

He was able to capture the total confusion on her face. He sneered with arms crossed against his chest, "You had no idea about that, huh?"

"So, that was...Real."

Sasuke motioned ahead, closer to Sakura. He stated, "Well, the thing is you already gave your all. Sarada also told me you often came home late because you had many meetings with your team to prepare the surgery..."

As he put his hand on her shoulder, he resumed, "You didn't spin your wheel. I'm sure it would help you someday."

Sakura stared at him and gave a nod. She held his hand as a gentle smile emerged on her face. Then, she intoned, "Thanks for coming all the way here this time."

The shower of his affection replenished the courages lying beneath her gradually. Her fallen and scattered petals returned to fused with her soul. And, she was ready to regain her strength to bloom, again.


End file.
